Monuments, such as galleys, toilet modules, separation walls or stair houses, may be mounted on a structural element of a means of transport by using mounting devices to which the monument is connected and which are, in turn, mounted on the structural elements. Such mounting devices may comprise a pin protruding downwards, which can be screwed into a corresponding hole in the structural element.
DE 10 2004 012 262 A1 and WO 2005/095209 A1 describes a mounting device for cabin elements in an airplane. The device comprises a threaded bushing which can be screwed into a fastening element in order to adjust the distance between monument and floor. For sealing purposes, a sealing ring is arranged in a recess of a floor plate on which the device is installed.
DE 31 22 366 A1 describes a connection device for mounting of monuments to structural elements of an aircraft. A sealing ring is arranged between the floor plate and a bushing of the connection device. The bushing is attached to the structural element by means of a screw which runs through the bushing.
Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.